


respawn.

by RayJayO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayJayO/pseuds/RayJayO
Summary: Dream was curled up in the middle of a clearing, his mask thrown aside to let him breathe more properly. Everything hurt. Searing fire spread its tendrils around his torso and head, making him clutch at both tightly; his wings trembled from the pain.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	respawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Before the fanfic, “Guide Me Through Hell And Back”, was written I wrote a lil snippet for the premise behind the story, blind bat dream au( Im also the artist of the trio that created bb dream au hehe ;DD )! 
> 
> “respawn.” is a bit old, but Im still very proud of this snippet so I thought I’d post it >:DD
> 
> ( also pspspsppspsp- I made covers for my fanfic “take me to the stars and beyond” and Blanc_et_noir’s fanfic “Guide Me Through Hell And Back”- theyre on my twt so go check em out! )
> 
> EDIT: edited the ending a bit! I noticed something was off so hope ya dont mind X,DD

_ respawn. _

_  
_ Dream was curled up in the middle of a clearing, his mask thrown aside to let him breathe more properly.  _ Everything hurt.  _ Searing fire spread its tendrils around his torso and head, making him clutch at both tightly; his wings trembled from the pain. 

He’d lost the Dream Team’s current Manhunt, and respawned back at the forest they started it. If he had been fully human, respawning wouldn’t have been a problem to Dream, a breeze. But as a hybrid, the bat side of his lineage was affected greatly, and the pain never ceased to torture him everytime. It was the reason why he went all out in Manhunts and in general; he avoided respawning as much as possible. 

“DREAM! Where are you  bud? You owe us all four diamonds, ya green boi!” 

He flinched as the cacophonous voice of Sapnap echoed through the trees, ringing in his sensitive ears. Forcing himself to sit up, he found and slipped his mask back on, the blank smile hiding the pitiful expression on his face. Just as Dream stood up, the man heard four pairs of footsteps make their way into the clearing.

Cheerful voices met his ears as one of them clapped their hands on his shoulder _ ( George, from the way the hand rested gently, as if to not hurt him too much. Did he know? ).  _ He heard Bad ramble, excitement as clear as the cold sunlight he felt on his body. Sapnap laughed and whooped delightedly, and Antfrost let out a surprised comment about how they had managed to win this Manhunt. Dream chuckled along with them, masking his pain as they walked through the forest. His friends’ joy served little distraction from the aching agony, and it continued to rack his body.

The familiar scent of copper and potatoes reached him before his voice did. Heavy footsteps neared the group, and a gruff voice muttered something incomprehensible even to his sensitive ears. 

“Hey, how come you didn’t tell us you were going to train with Technoblade?” George asked, his voice lighthearted. The others teased at Dream with jabs of “We’re still gonna get those diamonds right?” and “Kick his butt for us!” before they finally left through the Nether Portal Technoblade had built. He let out a shaky breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Dream heard the loud footsteps again, this time stopping right in front of him. There was a  _ rstle  _ of cloth, and steady hands gripped his shoulders.

“Dream.” 

Letting his facade fall, he crumbled into Techno’s arms. The tremors that he had suppressed earlier ripped through him, and he shaked in his friend’s grasp.  _ Weak, USELESS. If you had just tried more, ran a little faster, you wouldn’t be here now, you wouldn’t be so BROKEN-  _

The hybrid froze as he felt calloused hands brush his temples, gently gripping his mask. He swallowed and nodded slightly, allowing the smooth porcelain to be slipped off his face. One of Techno’s hands cupped Dream’s cheek, and the other one brushed Dream’s bangs away, revealing his forehead. A pause, a heartbeat of silence, and then a mouth pressed against his skin. His breath hitched. Techno’s lips lingered on his forehead for a few tender moments, gentle and warm, before he finally pulled away. 

“Whatever you’re thinking,” the other man murmured. “don’t listen to those thoughts. You may have lost and respawned, but don’t blame yourself, Dream.”

Dream’s breath hitched again, and tears came flowing down his cheeks. He buried his face into Techno’s chest, curling his arms around him as he cried and shaked in pain. His friend embraced him even tighter, saying nothing, only kissing into his hair every now and then. After what felt like an eternity, he felt his body tire from crying, though it still ached from the respawn. His eyes closed, and he blacked out before he could say anything else.

When Dream finally woke up he found himself in a bed, curled next to Techno, whose arms held him close to his chest.

The morning sun was warm on his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ;DD
> 
> Check my twitter out for art and comics from me!
> 
> Twitter: @RayJayOO


End file.
